jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends vs. The Mummy is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team are sent to Egypt, where they meet a adventurer named Rick O'Connell, a woman named Evelyn and her cowardly brother Jonathan. They travel to Hamunaptra, where a evil preist named Imhotep was buried 3,000 years ago. When he is accidently awakened, Rick, Evelyn and our heroes must find a way to defeat him before he can destroy the world. Trivia *Princess Celestia will appear during the prologue and epilogue of this adventure. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of The Mummy Returns. Scenes Abandon ship! *Jaden: Come on! We've gotta get off the ship! *Tammy: You mean, I gotta jump into the water?!? *Xion: We don't have a choice, Tammy! *DJ: But we don't like getting wet! We're cats!! *Xion: *sighs* I promise it'll be okay. I'll carry you both if i have to. *Diego: It's okay, kids! I faced my fears of getting wet, so can you! *jumps into the water* *DJ: *looks at Tammy* Uh...after you, sis. *Tammy: *shakes a bit* Okay.... *hesitates but jumps into the water* *DJ: *looks at the water and gulps nervously* Cannonball. *jumps in the water* *Xion: *smiles* Wait for me! *jumps in the water* *Jeffrey: *holds Aqua's hand* Ready? *Aqua: *smiles* As I'll ever be. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *(Then they jump in the water together) *Nails: But I..... I can't swim.... *Manny: *picks Nails up with his trunk* Better start learning. *jumps in the water while carrying Nails* *Jesse: Here we go! *jumps in the water* *May: Wait for me! *jumps in the water* *Jeffrey's Meowth: Good thing I'm used to water. *jumps in the water* *AppleJack: Yee-Haw!!! *jumps in the water* *Fluttershy: Oh, my... *Rainbow Dash: Come on Fluttershy! *drags Fluttershy over the river* *Fluttershy: But-but-but... *Apple Bloom: Cutie Mark Crusaders! Dive! *jumps in the water* *Sweetie Belle: Dive! *jumps in the water* *Scootaloo: Dive! *jumps in the water* *Babs Seed: Dive! *dives in the water* *Shira: I never thought I'd do this again.... *jumps in the water again* *Puss in Boots: Not this again... *Scamper: Here. Let me help you... *pushes Puss in the water* *Puss in Boots: *meows in surprise as he is pushed into the water* *Scamper: *jumps in the water* *Brain: Guys! Where did you go? *falls in the water* *Twilight: *flies over the river* *Batty: *flies after Twilight* *Bartok: *flies after them* Don't leave me behind!! *Skipper: All right, men! Dive, dive, dive! *(the Penguins jump into the water) *Peaches: Come on Louis! *Louis: *jumps on Peaches' trunk* Ready! *(They both jump into the water) *Granny: Move it, Sidney! *Sid: Granny! Careful! *(Granny casually falls into the water) *Sid: *jumps in the water* *Ellie: *jumps in the water* *Crash: *kicks Eddie into the water and snickers* *Eddie: *suddenly gets pushed into the water* *Cheshire Cat: *snickers* *Buck: *jumps in the water* Yee-haw! *B.E.N: Cannonball!!!! *jumps in the water* *Courage: *yells as he jumps in the water* *The Mask: Mend the helms! Dive! Dive! *jumps in the water* *Pinkie Pie: Weeee! *jumps in the water* *Princess Cadence: *flies over the river* *Spike: *jumps in the water* *Shining Armor: *jumps in the water too* *Mushu: *jumps in the water* *Gonzo: Come on Rizzo! *grabs Rizzo and jumps into the water as Rizzo screams* *(Jerry manages to get Tom into the water, then dives in after him) *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *jumps in the water* *(The other team members jump in the water) *Jaden: Okay! Everyone's off! *Alexis: Now we can get going! *holds Jaden's hand* *Jaden: Right! *(They both jump into the water) *Jeffrey: *swims to Jaden* Let's get going! *Jaden: Right! *(The team swims to shore) *Jeffrey: Everyone okay? *Aqua: We're all right. *Tammy: *shivers* I can't believe I did that... *DJ: *shivers* At least we made it... *Xion: Here. *gets a towel out for the cubs* *Tammy: Thank you. *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing. *starts to dry Tammy off* *DJ: *smiles as he watches Xion dry Tammy off* That was...actually kinda cool. But scary too. *Jeffrey: Don't worry. *smiles and starts to dry DJ off* I'll dry you. *DJ: *smiles* Thank you, Mr. Dragonheart. *Jeffrey: You're welcome, DJ. *Eve: We've lost everything! All of our tools, all our equipment, all my clothes... *Jeffrey: *rolls his eyes* Oh, man... *Scamper: Relax. We're all still alive. *Patch: *shakes his fur* Yeah. *Rarity: *whimpers as she crawls out of the river* My gorgeous mane is ruined..... *Meowth: At least you're alive. *Sid: *wrings the water off his tail* *Puss: *shakes the water off his fur* How humiliating. *Alexis: That was a close one. *Batty: *flies down onto Jeffrey's shoulder* *Beni: O'Connell!!!! HEY!!!!! O'Connell!!!! It looks to me like I've got all the horses!!!!! *Rick: Hey, Beni!! Looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!!! *(The team laughs at this) *Beni: *goes into an angry fit* *Scootaloo: What a loser. Hot Wife *Aqua: Jeffrey? *Jeffrey: Yes, honey? *Aqua: Because we're gonna be out in the sun for a while... *smiles seductively* Can you put some sunscreen on my back, please? * Jeffrey: *blushes* ...Okay. * Aqua: *giggles* Did you just get a sunburn dear? *Jeffrey: ...! No. *gets the sun tan lotion* *Aqua: *smiles and takes off her purple straps* *Jeffrey: *blushes more* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I'm waiting. * Jeffrey: *starts rubbing her back with the lotion* * Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Your hands are so firm back there. *Jeffrey: *blushes while rubbing* Oh, my. *Aqua: *seductively* That sure feels nice. *Jeffrey: *while rubbing* Gosh... *Aqua: *smiles* Thanks again, dear. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, honey. *rubs sunscreen on Aqua's shoulders* *Aqua: *smiles* Ooh! *seductively* What a man! *Jeffrey: *blushes while rubbing her shoulders* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I feel lucky having a hunk of a husband like you. *Jeffrey: *blushes* Gosh. Thanks, hon. *(Jeffrey rubs sunscreen on Aqua until he's done) *Aqua: *smiles* Thanks so much again for your help, my cuddly dragon. * Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, my ocean queen. * Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Come here, Jeffrey. *embraces Jeffrey on the lips* *Jeffrey: *kisses Aqua on the lips* *Aqua: *takes Jeffrey's hands and puts them back on her exposed back* *Jeffrey: *blushes* Scarabs *(The team hears a scream of pain) *Rainbow Dash: What the-?! *Meowth: Did you hear that?! Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films